Oak's Army
by starrynight878
Summary: Beth is a normal everyday girl who starts on a new journey in Kanto. However, though she befriends many people, she also makes a few enemies. It seems that no matter how good everyone is at pretending, they all hold dark secrets. But, the most important thing in life is not keeping a straight face, or is that a little backwards...I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! NINTINDO DOES! DON'T SUE ME!


**Hey Pokemon Fanfiction Lovers! Yes, I am writing a new story that is TOTALLY UNRELATED TO UNTIL TIME STOPS! This is from Beth's POV, but if you want to read this story from Leaf's POV, then go to my friend cha0s c0ntr0l's profile! It's going to be more comical then Until Time Stops, but will still have tons of romance in it! Just keep reading! Luv you guys! xoxo-Star**

Chapter One

I woke up suddenly, and smiled happily. Today was the day that I would get my new Pokémon and start on my journey. I had lived in Kanto my whole life, along with my father and little seven year old sister. Our mother had died three years ago in an accident, so I had to take care of my sister. But now I was leaving that responsibility to my father. He had had enough time now to get over her…He needed to be the parent now, not me. I knew he could do it though…He just needed time.

But it wasn't time to be sad; it was time to be really happy! I would get a new Pokémon today! But which one would I pick…There was Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle…Hmm…Well Charmander's are usually very cocky and hard to handle, but very strong in the end…But I wouldn't really be good with fire. So that means that Charmander's out.

Squirtle was a good Pokémon. It was really cool and water types are always useful. My sister was in love with Squirtle…But would it be a good starter? Well, it was definitely between Bulbasaur and Squirtle now…

Bulbasaur was a grass type, and pretty easy to handle. And going by type match up, it would be good against water, ground, and rock. I really was partial to Bulbasaur. It was a good Pokémon…So it was settled. I would choose Bulbasaur!

I smiled, looking out my window. It took me a few minutes to realize that the girl across the street was walking out the door, looking completely ready. I thought about it for a minute, and then jumped out of bed, screaming loudly. I was late! How had this happened! Without even looking at the clock, I ran to my closet, taking out my clothes. I threw them on and grabbed my backpack. Thank gosh I had decided to pack it the night before…

I threw it over my shoulder and ran out the door, running downstairs. I bolted to the kitchen, quickly making some cereal and toast, throwing it on the table for my sister. I then took out the cinnamon roll that I had made for her the day before. I threw it on the table, then ran to the hallway.

"GUYS! I HAVE TO GO!" I yelled. I heard footsteps coming out of my dad's room, and my dad lumbered out, rubbing his eyes. He then looked at me and smiled, hugging me tightly. I smiled, returning the hug.

"Good luck kiddo. And don't worry about us, just enjoy your adventure, okay?" he asked me. I stared at him before nodding solemnly.

"Are you sure you can handle this Dad? It's not too late to stop here…" I said. He smiled and laughed half-heartedly, pushing me out the door.

"It'll be fine, don't worry Beth." He said. I suddenly heard light footsteps running down the hall, and my little sister ran around the corner.

"Beth! You forgot your hat!" she yelled, running at me. I kneeled down and she put it on my head. I hugged her tightly, patting her head.

"Thanks Jamie." I said, not letting her go. I would really miss my sister…But I still really wanted to go on this journey. We finally broke apart and smiled.

"Be careful Beth…" she said. I nodded, roughing up her hair. We looked almost identical. We had the same long, dark brown hair and the same brown eyes. We both looked like our mother. However, she dressed more girly like our mother, where I dressed more tomboy like my father. I wore a vest, jean shorts, and a baseball cap. It was comfortable and that was all that mattered.

"I will. Don't worry about me. I'll bring you back something from every city I go to, okay?" I said. She nodded happily, and I smiled.

"Well, I love you guys. Bye!" I said, walking off. I heard them yelling good lucks and farewells behind me, but I ran down the path. I had totally forgotten how late I was. I darted down the path, then skidded through the door and into the lab. Professor Oak was there along with the girl across the street.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be so late! My alarm didn't go off and I had to make breakfast for my sister, get dressed, say goodbye and..!" I began when Professor Oak cut me off.

""It's okay Beth! You're only five minutes late!" Professor Oak said, laughing. I felt my face turning red.

"….Oh…" I said, coughing awkwardly. I shook my head, trying hard not to be embarrassed. I smiled at Professor Oak.

"Well, I'm ready for my Pokémon!" I said. I suddenly heard a Pokémon cry from behind me. I recognized it as a Charmander. I turned to see the girl across the street with a Charmander. I smiled and looked at it.

"Hi, I'm Beth. Aww, is that you're Charmander?" I asked her. She smiled, picking it up and nodding. Charmander squealed.

"Yes, it is. I'm Leaf. I moved here from Hoenn two days ago." She said. I smiled. Hoenn was supposed to be a really nice region.

"Cool!" I replied. She nodded. Professor Oak turned to me, pointing at the table with all the PokeBalls on it.

"So Beth, would you like a Squirtle or Bulbasaur?" Professor Oak asked. I looked at them, but I had made my decision.

"I thought about it really hard! I choose Bulbasaur!" I picked up the Bulbasaur and let it out of its Pokeball. I smiled at it, picking it up.

"Good to see you two are already bonding with your Pokémon!" said Professor Oak, smiling at us. I nodded. Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang. A girl wearing a pink dress came barging into the Lab.

"I am here for my Pokémon!" she said. How many people were starting their journeys today? I thought there were only a few, but I thought that Professor Oak had said his grandson would be starting too, along with his friend.

"Now, now Caitlin don't be so hasty!" said Professor Oak. She sighed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You're late so your Pokémon is going to be Squirtle!" he said, picking up the Pokeball and releasing the Squirtle. It ran over to her, hugging her leg. However, Caitlin's face turned red like a burnt tomato.

"Squirtle? SQUIRTLE! That Pokémon is ugly and useless! I wanted a Bulbasaur!" she yelled. Squirtle starting crying and hid behind me. I smiled at it, but when I looked up, I saw that Caitlin was glaring angrily at me and the Bulbasaur in my arms. Leaf's Charmander let out a puff of smoke. Caitlin turned on it suddenly.

"Keep your nasty Smoke to yourself! You filthy little lizard!" she yelled at it. Leaf stepped forward, giving Caitlin a look of pure hatred.

"Break it up! Break it up!" said Professor Oak, stepping up to stand between the two of them. He turned to Caitlin.

"Caitlin I am sorry. Bulbasaur is taken. If you would have shown up on time you would have been able to choose him."

"Fine I'll settle for Squirtle!" she said. I looked at Leaf. She rolled her eyes. Caitlin strode over to me, shoving me aside and roughly picking up Squirtle.

Then someone else came walking through the door. He was tall with spiky, sandy brown colored hair, and bright green eyes. He looked at Leaf, smiled, and winked. Her face turned bright red, even redder than Caitlin's. I couldn't help but chuckle softly into my Bulbasaur's bulb.

"Grandpa I'm here!" he said looking away from her. Ah, so that was Professor Oak's legendary grandson. So that means that there was only one person missing.

"Ah Blue! You're late!" said Professor Oak, crossing his arms. Blue sighed, pushing back his hair and closing his eyes.

"Sorry I was trying to wake Red up…but he threw his pillow at me…" he said. I stared at him. Oh no…a pillow…How did he ever survive?

"Then I guess you two will have to settle for what's left!" snapped Professor Oak, an angry glint in his eyes.

"Luckily I had prepared two extra Pokémon." Professor Oak pulled out two PokeBalls from his pocket, and handing one to Blue.

"Here this one is for you." Blue let the Pokémon out. It was a little Eevee. Blue picked it up and smiled happily, looking up at Professor Oak.

"Thanks gramps!" he said, hugging his Eevee. Professor Oak sighed, rubbing his forehead angrily and looking at Blue.

"I would have expected better from my own grandson." He said. Blue looked down sadly. He looked ashamed…

"Now all we need is…" Professor Oak began. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise and boy wearing only Voltorb boxers came running in. Everyone turned around and looked at the boy. I looked at him and giggled. He was actually really cute… He had tussled black hair and red eyes. I stared at him, and he looked back at me, then to Professor Oak.

"SORRY I AM LATE!" he yelled. Blue sighed at turned around I heard him muttering something to himself. It sounded a bit like, 'You stupid fool' But I couldn't be sure.

"Oh Red so you decided to show up! I love your choice in underwear!" Professor Oak said, chuckling to himself. Red looked down and screamed.

"Don't bother…" said Professor Oak, handing him his Pokeball. Red stared at him, then took it into his hands.

"Here is your new Pokémon. It's the only one left." Red's face lite up and he looked at it happily. He held it up.

"Alright! Go Pokeball!" He threw the Poke ball on the ground a Pikachu popped out. He jumped up, holding his hands up to his face.

"AWWW HE'S SO CUTE!" He exclaimed, picking it up and hugging it tightly. The Pikachu growled and suddenly used thunderbolt. Everyone screamed and fell on the ground.

"YOU IDIOT YOU RUINED MY PERM!" cried Caitlin. I looked at her and began laughing again. Everyone here was just so weird…We had a total moronic girl who spent too much time on her hair, a boy who tried to act all smart, a boy who liked going places in his underwear, and one normal girl.

"Alright now that we've been here for half an hour here are you PokeBalls and Pokédex." said Professor Oak handing everyone a Pokédex and Six PokeBalls. I then remembered that Professor Oak had said that we would be collecting Pokémon for the Pokédex. I looked over at Red again to see that he was fighting with his Pikachu to get back into its ball. I then looked away when I hear Caitlin crying. She was still upset about her perm. I rolled my eyes, and put Bulbasaur down.

"Come on boy. What do you want to do?" I asked. Bulbasaur flipped over, rolling on the ground. I laughed, picking it up. Suddenly, I heard Leaf talking.

"Are all Pokémon trainers like this?" she asked. I looked at her. Offensive…but true. Everyone here was a spaz…

"No not all of us." Blue said. Leaf turned around to look at him. I smiled. It was so obvious she liked him, even if I didn't know either of them.

"How about a Pokémon battle?" he said smirking. She glared at him, crossing her arms and laughing softly.

"Alright!" she said. He winked again, turning to walk away. He began to walk out the door and he sighed.

"Meet me outside." he said, walking out the door. Leaf eagerly followed him. I bent down and continued playing with my Bulbasaur when I heard someone approaching me.

"You know, that Pokémon should be mine. And one way or another, I'm going to get it." Caitlin said, glaring at me. I stared at her, shocked. She started walking away. Her Squirtle stayed put and stood by me. I looked down at it and smiled. She suddenly turned around.

"Come on you stupid Pokémon." She said. Squirtle turned sadly and followed her. I stared off after her when I heard another voice.

"Just ignore her. She's a spoiled brat. Everything has to be hers or she's not happy." I turned around to see Red facing me. He smirked and held up his Pikachu.

"Hey, since we're the only two left, wanna battle?" he said. Pikachu cried out, shocking him again. I giggled, looking at him.

"Sure. I'd love to."


End file.
